


A Proposal

by captainwingdings (Greggles_Lestrade)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, avocado dorks, but then it's resolved?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greggles_Lestrade/pseuds/captainwingdings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt smiled. “It sounds like we’re getting married.”</p>
<p>“Well, why don’t we?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal

Matt smiled. “It sounds like we’re getting married.”

“Well, why don’t we?” 

Matt paused to consider, as if he had never thought of the proposed scenario before. “The offices of Murdock and Murdock.” 

“Nelson and Nelson?” Foggy grinned.

“We could double-barrel.”

“Foggy Murdock-Nelson.”

“Matt Nelson-Murdock. It would also be good for tax purposes.” 

“We really gonna do this?” Foggy asked, hopeful. 

“Well I’m not hearing you say no.”

Foggy laughed. “I’m the one that brought it up!”

Matt shrugged and conceded the point. “It would also help if something happened and one of us was in the hospital. I already think of you as family, this will allow  
you to see me no questions asked.”

Foggy scoffed into his drink. “I don’t know where you think you’re going, Murdock. You’re gonna be stuck with me forever.” 

Matt gave a quick smile at the thought, then said: “And if you find someone you really want to marry, we can always divorce. Easy.” 

“Unlikely.”

Matt paused for a moment, gauging whether Foggy was telling the truth or not. He grinned. “Well, we Catholics don’t believe in divorce anyway.”

“You and me buddy, we’re gonna do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet.  
> [This was originally on tumblr! ](http://captainwingdings.tumblr.com/post/141088631753)   
> Also, if you're a Foggy fan and not following [FoggyProtectionSquad](http://foggyprotectionsquad.tumblr.com/), you should...
> 
>  
> 
> (Note: I could have sworn I read something like this on ao3 already, but it's longer. I thought I'd put my two cents in. So this isn't trying to copy anyone if someone has something similar already posted!)


End file.
